


what's new pussycat

by Avillo



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avillo/pseuds/Avillo
Summary: Ten, w którym adoptowali kota.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what's new pussycat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320985) by [hephaesticn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hephaesticn/pseuds/hephaesticn). 



Simon wrócił pewnego dnia do domu mokry od stóp do głów – mokre kosmyki przyklejały mu się do czoła; wyglądał zupełnie jak mokry szczur. Jego kurtka przeciwdeszczowa była owinięta wokół kartonowego pudła, które trzymał w ramionach, i Baz natychmiast się do niego podkradł próbując przechwycić pudło, ale Simon mocno je trzymał.

Baz zwęził oczy.

\- Snow – powiedział powoli, starannie wymawiając słowa. - Co jest w pudełku?

\- Nie bądź zły – odpowiedział szybko Simon. Oczy Baza zwęziły się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Snow – zaczął, ale Simon właśnie zdejmował kurtkę z jednej ręki, niebezpiecznie balansując pudełkiem w drugiej.

\- Otwórz je – powiedział uśmiechając się. Baz spojrzał na niego, następnie spojrzał na pudełko w jego dłoniach, po czym znowu na niego.

\- Przysięgam na Merlina i Morgane, Snow, jeżeli to jest jakiś żart…

Ale słowa zamarły mu na ustach, gdy zobaczył malutkiego śpiącego kotka, całego białego, oprócz malutkich brązowych łapek, kulącego się w rogu pudełka.

\- Nie bądź zły – powiedział znowu Simon. Baz oderwał wzrok od kociaka, by zmrozić Simona swoim najlepszym anty-nonsensownym spojrzeniem. Niestety, tym razem Simon zdawał się na nie odporny.

\- Wyjaśnij – powiedział zamiast tego, i Simon kiwnął głową.

\- Cóż, dobrze, byłem w drodze do domu ze sklepu, kiedy go znalazłem, zwyczajnie _leżącego_ na chodniku, i kompletnie przemoczonego i po prostu… Nie mogłem go tak po prostu tam _zostawić_ , to znaczy, jakim musiałbym być draniem, żeby zostawić bezradnego małego kociaka w takim stanie, więc…

Baz odwrócił się i pomaszerował do sypialni. Gdy wrócił ściskając w rękach ręcznik, pudło leżało porzucone na ziemi, a Simon tulił kotka w swoich ramionach. Serce zabiło mu mocniej na widok Simon ostrożnie kołyszącego kociaka, ale zrobił wszystko, by to zignorować, zamiast tego podając mu przyniesiony ręcznik.

\- Osusz się najpierw – powiedział uciętym głosem. - Przeziębisz się na śmierć tak tu stojąc.

Simon podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na Baza i zamrugał, a jego wzrok złagodniał. Pochylił się by szybko pocałować Baza w kącik ust w ramach przeprosin.

\- Proszę – powiedział gdy już się odsunął, ciągle uśmiechnięty w ten okropnie głupkowaty sposób, który sprawiał, że Baz czuł się jakby ktoś ściskał jego serce. - Potrzymaj go dla mnie.

Dopiero po chwili Baz zrozumiał o co mu chodzi.

\- Nawet nie wiesz czy to _on_ – powiedział Baz, ale i tak zabrał kotka z jego ramion. Jakimś cudem on ciągle spał, a jego malutka klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała przy każdym oddechu.

Simon wzruszył ramionami, wycierając ręcznikiem włosy.

\- A jak inaczej mam o nim mówić?

Baz przewrócił oczami.

\- Idź się przebrać, Snow – powiedział, a Simon szeroko się uśmiechnął pokazując zęby.

\- Chcesz do mnie dołączyć? - zapytał, i Baz spiorunował go wzrokiem, zanim Simon odszedł z ręcznikiem ciągle owiniętym wokół głowy, niczym jakiś niedorzeczny szal, śmiejąc się po drodze.

Czekając, Baz usadowił się na kanapie, układając ręce tak by mu było wygodnie i by mógł jednocześnie trzymać kociaka. Zerknął na niego w dół – jego sierść była trochę zmierzwiona i brudna, ale poza tym wygląda zdumiewająco dobrze. A nawet _uroczo_. Z roztargnieniem Baz spogląda na czubek głowy kociaka; cichutko kwili wiercąc się w jego ramionach, ale nadal głęboko śpi. Cóż, to pierwsza cecha, którą kot i Simon mają wspólną, myśli Baz, i to myśl sprawia, że się uśmiecha, tylko delikatnie unosząc kąciki ust i spogląda w dół na kociaka śpiącego w jego ramionach.

Nagły hałas sprawia, że podnosi wzrok – Simon stoi w drzwiach sypialni, już suchy z wyjątkiem włosów, wyglądając na zakłopotanego. _Wybacz_ , mówi bezgłośnie i Baz pochyla głowę udając, że wcale się przed chwilą nie uśmiechał jak kretyn.

Nadal uparcie patrzy na kota, gdy Simon siada koło niego na kanapie, zderzając się z nim ramieniem.

\- Baz? - mówi.

Baz odwraca się do niego i widzi, że Simon się uśmiecha.

\- Wyglądasz teraz naprawdę uroczo – mówi. Baz trzepie go wolną ręką, i Simon śmieje się radośnie.

\- Świetnie – mówi – jak wiele rodzinnych tradycji Pitchów bezcześcisz tą jedną czynnością?

\- Pewnie z dwadzieścia pięć – mówi Baz w roztargnieniu. - Lub dwadzieścia sześć. Jedna z nich jest dowolna w interpretacji.

Później oboje milkną, obserwując małego śpiącego kotka – jakimś cudem udało mu się w pewnym momencie przemieścić na kolana Baza, mimo że ciągle głęboko spał.

\- Powinniśmy porozmawiać o tym, co zamierzamy z nim zrobić – powiedział w końcu Baz. Simon skinął głową.

\- Chce go zatrzymać, oczywiście – Simon bacznie przyjrzał się Bazowi. - Nie masz żadnych alergii, prawda? Czekaj, czy wampiry w ogóle mogą mieć alergie?

- _Oczywiście_ , ja nie mam, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak poobcierał się o całe moje ramię, a ja nie dostałem od tego jeszcze żadnej wysypki – odpowiedział Baz przewracając oczami.

\- Cóż, to dobrze w takim razie. - bąknął Simon, kopiąc piętami tył kanapy. - Zobaczmy… mamy mnóstwo przestrzeni, jeśli tylko posprzątamy gabinet możemy znaleźć trochę miejsca dla kociego łóżka. Zapytam właścicielkę, ale jestem pewny, że nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, ale jeśli by miała możesz rzucić na nią jakieś zaklęcie…

\- Jestem całkiem pewny, że to nielegalne – powiedział Baz pod nosem. Simon go zignorował.

\- ...albo mógłbym dać jej coś co ją trochę zmiękczy – kontynuował nie tracąc puenty. - I ja zajmę się całą pracą fizyczną ponieważ jestem pewny, że pogwałciłbyś kolejne pięćset tradycji Pitchów, jeśli spróbowałbyś choćby wyczyścić małe pudełko.

\- Raczej pięć tysięcy – wymamrotał Baz. Tym razem Simon się roześmiał.

\- Możemy mu kupić jakieś kocie zabawki. I drapak. - Jego oczy się rozświetliły. - Och, i może drzewko wspinaczkowe…

\- Nie nakręcaj się tak Snow, najpierw musimy zabrać go do weterynarza – przerywa mu Baz, a jego usta drgają w rozbawieniu. - Crowley wie co poprzedni właściciele z nim zrobili.

Simon znowu potakuje.

\- Tak, dobrze. Dobrze. Chodźmy od razu.

Chwilę później Baz jedzie do najbliższego weterynarza, mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa na korki w Londynie, z Simonem koło siebie i w-końcu-obudzonym kociakiem siedzącym spokojnie na jego kolanach. Nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że nigdy tak naprawdę _nie wyraził zgody_ na adoptowanie kota, ale… Cóż, teraz to naprawdę nie ma już znaczenia. I to wcale nie tak, że zamierzał powiedzieć _nie_ na samym początku.

Kociak okazuje się okazem zdrowia u weterynarza. Jak również okazuje się być _nią_.

\- Mówiłem – powiedział Baz. Snow tylko potrząsnął głową.

\- To nie ma znaczenia – powiedział. - W każdym wypadku ona potrzebuje imienia.

Baz rozważa to przez moment.

\- Chcę ją nazwać Kicia – powiedział Simon. Baz spojrzał na niego.

\- Nie nazwiemy kota Kicia – powiedział.

\- Słuchaj, to, że ty prawdopodobnie chcesz ją nazwać _Cruella_ lub _Gryzelda_ lub _Diabolina,_ czy jakkolwiek brzmią tradycyjne imiona Pitchów…

\- Nie obrażaj mojej rodziny – mówi automatycznie Baz, nawet jeśli też uważa, że tradycyjne imiona Pitchów są kompletnie absurdalne (jak by nie kochał swojej mamy, nazwała go _Tyrannus_ , na miłość boską). - Poza tym, z tego co wiem, żaden z moich przodków lub krewnych nie ma takich imion, i _Cruella_? Poważnie?

\- Jesteś po prostu zły, bo nie chcesz przyznać, że Kicia to świetne imię – powiedział Simon.

\- Kicia to absurdalne imię – sapnął Baz. - Nawet bardziej absurdalne niż _Cruella_.

Jednak na końcu Kicia i tak zostaje, bo, będąc zupełnie szczerym, Baz nigdy nie był zdolny do odmawianie czegokolwiek Simonowi.

I skończyli wypracowując rutynę, która wyglądała mniej więcej tak:

Baz budzi się pierwszy, w momencie kiedy słońce wychyla się na niebie, więc to Simon jest tym, który zwykle odczuwa negatywne aspekty posiadania nadpobudliwego kociaka, lądującego na jego twarzy każdego ranka niczym budzik. Baz lubi myśleć, że Simon przyzwyczaił się do tego po pierwszych dziesięciu razach, gdy został w ten sposób obudzony, ale prawda jest taka, że Simon każdego ranka ciągle cierpi budząc się z kłębkiem sierści w ustach, i każdego ranka doprowadza tym Baza do śmiechu.

Później idzie dać Kici śniadanie, zastawiając Simona parskającego sierścią w sypialni. Ewentualnie Kicia przybiega za nim do kuchni na jedzenie, a Baz słyszy odgłosy porannego prysznica Simona. Robi śniadanie dla nich obu, częściowo dlatego że lubi gotować, a częściowo ponieważ alarm przeciwpożarowy po ostatnim razie jak Simon próbował zrobić obiad wciąż tu jest. W końcu Simon zawleka się do kuchni, a jego mokre włosy moczą całą jego koszulkę, i pochyla się żeby pocałować Baza, a Kicia prawdopodobnie ociera się wtedy o jego nogi.

\- Dzień dobry – mówi Simon z głosem wciąż zachrypniętym od snu i Baz się uśmiecha.

\- Dzień dobry, Snow – odpowiada, i całuje go jeszcze raz zanim Kicia nie zacznie miauczeniem domagać się uwagi.

Wtedy Simon ją podnosi, głaszcząc po głowie i gruchając do niej, a Baz stoi i patrzy na nich, a w tle wczesne promienie słoneczne tańczą na kuchennych oknach, i myśli do siebie, _mógłbym zrezygnować z każdej cząstki mojej magii, jeśli to by oznaczało, że miałbym to codziennie, do końca mojego życia._


End file.
